This invention relates generally to a percussion musical instrument, more particularly, it relates to a multi-orientation adjustable clamp device clamping at drum""s counterhoop for adjusting inclination angle of appended instruments, such as cymbal, etc.
A clamp device clamping at drum""s counterhoop is used to hold an appended musical instrument, a cymbal for example. The inventor of the present invention has ever proposed a clamp device shown in FIG. 1, wherein the clamp device is held with a clamping block and a clamping piece for clamping at a drum""s counterhoop, and a circular cup and a conic piece are provided at positions above the clamping block for plugging linking lever in different shapes and sizes to fit different appending instruments (cymbal, etc) and for easy replacement, meanwhile, the relative orientation and angle between the linking lever and the appended instrument may be adjusted in large scale for obtaining the best combination.
At this time, in short, the present invention is proposed to offer a multi-orientation adjustable mechanism in addition to abovesaid previous framework for expanding function of the clamp device.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a clamp device clamping at drum""s counterhoop for disposing an appending musical instrument and allowing it to be adjusted in multiple orientations.
In order to realize abovesaid object, the multi-orientation adjustable clamp device comprises a stationary and a movable clamp, wherein a stationary connector disposed on a top end of the stationary clamp is pivotally jointed with a locking block by a linking stud, and a fixing hole is formed at one end of the linking stud for fixing a linking lever. The structure of the clamp device is characterized in:
disposing a crank between the stationary clamp and the locking block; and, a first and a second connector arranged at two ends of the crank respectively for coupling with the stationary connector of the stationary clamp and the locking block individually to form two pivot-joint devices to offer a multi-orientation adjustable function to this invention.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.